¿Qué Ocurre Contigo?
by A. Martin
Summary: De repente Austin comienza a actuar raro: comienza a ir al gimnasio, tiene una novia que no lo quiere y tiene una dieta algo extrema. Por suerte su amigo Dez estará ahí para apoyarlo antes de que sea demasiado tarde. Entren y Revisen, mi primer fic de la serie Austin & Ally!
1. Un Dia como Cualquier Otro Casi

**Hola a todos, ahora me toca con Austin & Ally.**

**La verdad esta serie se ha convertido en mi nueva serie favorita (despues de Estoy en la Banda, claro). Este fic se basa en Austin/Dez como amigos y algo de Auslly durante los capitulos... aunque no lo crean pienso lo mismo sobre eso.**

**En fin, espero que lo disfruten y que me dejen reviews durante la historia como siempre. Ahora si inicio con el capitulo.**

* * *

Capitulo 1: Un Día como Cualquier Otro... Casi

**La serie Austin & Ally y sus personajes no me pertenece. Le pertenece a Disney. ****Mackenzie solo es un personaje sacado de mi imaginación.**

* * *

Todo comienza en la tienda de música Sonic Boom, Ally Dawson se encuentra en el mostrador realmente aburrida ya que, sorprendentemente, no había gente comprando en la tienda. Incluso Ally se estaba a punto de quedar dormida.

Hasta que su amigo y cantante del momento Austin Moon llega a la tienda "Hola Ally" le dijo, Ally despertó de un salto del mostrador "Hola Austin" le dijo algo somnolienta "Ally, ¿estabas dormida?" le pregunto y con ganas de reírse.

"Solo me acomode en el mostrador y después no me di cuenta que me dormí" dijo Ally "Eso es porque la tienda esta sin compradores" agrego y Austin la miraba atentamente "Como sea, ¿dónde estabas?" le pregunta Ally. "En el gimnasio" le contesto él.

A Ally le sorprendió esa respuesta, ya que él no acostumbra a hacer ejercicio "¿Desde cuándo lo haces?" le volvió a preguntar "Hace tres días... descuida, solo iré 2 veces a la semana" le dijo Austin.

Eso convenció a Ally, luego llegaron Dez y Trish "Hola chicos" dijo Ally "Hola Ally, conseguí muchas cosas para el video de Austin" dijo Dez. "Genial" dijo Ally y luego vio a Trish que no había dicho nada en todo el rato.

"¿Qué?" pregunta Trish "¿Conseguiste trabajo?" preguntó su mejor amiga "Sorprendentemente no encontré ningún trabajo en todo el día" dijo ella "Seguramente todos vieron que trabajas pésimo" dijo Dez con sarcasmo.

Trish se queda mirando a su amigo algo enojada "Mas te vale que no sigas hablando" dijo ella amenazante, luego se dirigió a su otro amigo "Austin, te conseguí un concierto en el Festival de Miami" le dijo.

Austin puso una cara de felicidad "¿En serio?" preguntó "Si, el concierto será la semana próxima y debes preparar tu repertorio porque serás el que abra el festival" dijo Trish aun más feliz.

"Tiene que ser una broma... ¿abriré el Festival de Miami?" pregunto aun más excitante "Si" dijo su representante. "Es una excelente noticia" dijo Ally "Estoy orgullosa de ti Austin" agrego ella "Gracias Ally, aunque mi fama no hubiera sido posible sin ti" dijo Austin y ambos se abrazaron.

"¿Entonces no habrá un nuevo video?" dijo Dez "De hecho si Dez, me dejaron que tu vayas a grabar todo el concierto de Austin y que lo subirías por Internet para más publicidad" dijo Trish.

"No es cierto, ¿dejaras que lo haga?" pregunto Dez, mientras ella solo asintió con la cabeza "Es un gran desafío para mi, pero lo haré" agrego él. Y luego se acerco a Ally, quien estaba algo triste "No te preocupes Ally, también tengo algo para ti" dijo Trish.

"¿Qué cosa?" preguntó Ally con esperanza "Los productores del festival te escucharon cantar la canción You Don't See Me y quieren que tu cantes una canción a dúo con Austin en el concierto" dijo Trish.

"¿En serio? Sabes que aun tengo pánico escénico" dijo su amiga algo nerviosa "Pensé que lo superaste cuando cantaste en el barco" dijo Trish "Bueno, si... pero aun no lo supere por completo" dijo Ally. (1)

"No te preocupes, para eso estoy contigo... voy a ayudarte a superar el miedo" dijo Trish "De acuerdo, lo haré" dijo Ally rendida. "Bueno, al final todos tendrán su oportunidad en el festival" dijo Austin.

Todos asintieron, hasta que una chica de cabello rubio llamada Mackenzie Brown llega la tienda, "Hola cielo" le dijo a Austin y los demás se quedaron mirándola "Chicos, les presento a Mackenzie, mi novia" les dijo a sus amigos.

"Hola chicos, ustedes deben ser los amigos de Austin" dijo Mackenzie "Si, yo soy Dez y ellas son Trish y Ally" dijo él mencionando a sus amigas, Mackenzie saludo a cada uno.

"¿Desde cuándo que están saliendo?" preguntó Ally "Desde que empecé a ir al gimnasio" contesto Austin y los demás se sorprendieron "¿Vas al gimnasio?" preguntó Trish "Es asombroso viejo, dame cinco" dijo Dez levantando la mano, obviamente Austin le respondió con un choque de palmadas.

"Es cierto, ha estado yendo hace tres días" dijo Ally, y Austin asintió con la cabeza cuando lo dijo "Entonces estarás en forma para cuando te presentes en el festival" dijo Trish. Mackenzie miro a su novio "¿Te presentaras en el Festival de Miami? estoy orgullosa de ti cariño" dijo ella mientras lo abrazaba.

En ese rato los dos novios se besaron, pero solo duro unos minutos hasta que Dez interrumpió "Bueno enamorados, es hora de que Austin vaya a ensayar su nueva canción" dijo. (2)

"Tienes razón, nos vemos mas tarde Mackenzie" dijo él "Claro novio, adiós" dijo ella y se retira de la tienda. Cuando termino de salir "Austin, el festival es en una semana y tenemos que escribir una canción" dijo Ally.

"No puedo ahora Ally, tengo que ir al gimnasio" dijo Austin "¿Que no habías ido temprano?" pregunto su amiga "Si pero olvide unas cosas allá y no quiero que las roben" dijo él "Okay ve rápido, tenemos mucho que hacer" le grito Ally mientras se iba.

"¿Desde cuando que va al gimnasio?" le pregunto Trish a Ally "Me dijo que hace tres días, pero pienso que ha ido desde mucho antes" dijo ella. "Yo pienso que es bueno que vaya al gimnasio" dijo Dez "La verdad no creo que sea buena idea, él es bastante sano físicamente" dijo Ally.

"Bueno, mientras este bien para el festival... para mi no es problema" dijo Trish y al rato después iba saliendo "Trish ¿a donde vas?" pregunto Ally "A conseguir empleo, ya comienzo a aburrirme" dijo ella y se fue.

Ally y Dez se quedaron solos en la tienda "Hey Ally, ¿que vas a hacer con tu miedo escénico?" le pregunta el chico de todos colores "No lo se, Trish me dijo que iba a ayudarme con eso... no puedo creer que cantare con Austin en el festival" dijo Ally nerviosa.

"Bueno, será la primera vez que cantaran juntos en alguna canción" dijo Dez y ella asiente con la cabeza "La verdad no se si Austin y yo armonizaremos en una canción" dijo Ally "Yo creo que si Ally" dijo su amigo.

Al rato después llega Austin con su bolso "Volviste viejo, ¿recuperaste tus cosas?" le pregunta Dez "Si, tuve suerte que nadie lo había visto" dijo Austin y luego se dirigió a su compañera "Ahora si Ally, subamos para escribir una canción" dijo el cantante, dejo su bolso en el mostrador y subió con Ally al segundo piso.

Ambos dejaron a Dez solo en la tienda, y él comenzó a jugar con los instrumentos, pero mientras lo hacia tiro el bolso de Austin al suelo, regando lo que había adentro en el piso. Mientras recogía las cosas, encontró un papel que tenia unas letras.

Dez comenzó a leer lo que decía en ella y se dio cuenta que su amigo esta sometido a una dieta realmente extrema, luego reviso el resto de las cosas. Encontró cosas de aseo y entre medio, encontró algo que nunca debería estar en su vida: un cuchillo.

"No puede ser cierto" dijo Dez algo preocupado hasta que escucha la puerta del segundo piso abrirse "Dez, olvide mi bolso de nuevo, ¿podrías pasármelo?" grito Austin. "De acuerdo amigo" dijo él y subió con el bolso.

"Oye Austin, mi mama me llamo hace poco y le dije que me iría en seguida" mintió "De acuerdo Dez, nos vemos pronto" dijo Austin y cerro la puerta. Mientras bajaba, Dez se sentía mal por su amigo y cuando salió de la tienda, no pudo resistir el llanto.

"No dejare que cometas el peor error de tu vida Austin" grito Dez a toda la plaza, todos lo miraron de forma extraña "Lo prometo" susurro después y se fue.

XXX

Al otro día, Dez llego a la tienda como siempre lo hace y ven a Austin y Ally sentados en el piano. "Hola chicos" dijo él a ellos "Hola Dez" le respondieron "¿Como va la canción?" pregunto "Tenemos el primer verso de la canción" dijo Ally.

"Genial" dijo él, pero estaba más concentrado en lo que su amigo estaba haciendo, Austin estaba usando una camiseta roja con las mangas subidas y jeans oscuros, Dez se fijaba en los brazos de su amigo pero no tenía nada extraño.

"Ya me dio hambre, ¿quieres comer algo?" Ally le pregunta a Austin "No tengo hambre" dijo él, aunque Dez notaba la cara de hambre de su amigo. "Por favor Austin, tampoco quisiste comer desayuno cuando te quedaste a dormir en la tienda" dijo Ally.

"Lo se, pero de verdad no tengo hambre" dijo Austin "Okay" dijo Ally y se levanto para buscar algo para comer, dejando a su compañero con Dez. _Esto sí que es raro, no pareciera que se esté cortando _pensaba.

Al rato llega Trish con un delantal celeste y con una tabla de surf en la cabeza "Adivinen quien trabaja en la tienda de surf" grito en toda la tienda. "¿Por fin te dieron empleo?" pregunto Ally.

"Si, busque empleo ayer pero no tuve suerte" dijo su amiga "Bueno, espero que dures con este Trish" dijo Austin. Ella asintió con la cabeza hasta que vio unas galletas "Gracias, me dio hambre" dijo ella antes de comer una.

Mientras los demás comían galletas, Austin los miraba haciéndolo. Por fuera no se notaba, pero por dentro... él moriría por romper esa dieta y comer esas galletas. Hace meses que ha estado siguiendo una dieta y aunque quiera salirse, no puede hacerlo.

Es como si algo lo estuviera controlando en su cerebro, y para evitar ese antojo (según él) decide cortarse las venas. Sabe que está mal, pero no puede evitarlo. "Oigan, yo voy al segundo piso" mintió para poder subir.

Cuando lo hizo, cerró la puerta con llave y se puso a llorar. Saco su cuchillo del bolsillo, se levanto una pierna del pantalón y comenzó a hacer algunos cortes. Hizo unos cuantos cortes en la pierna, se vendo con pedazos de papel higiénico y siguió llorando. Aunque nunca pensó que alguien lo iba a encontrar ahí.

* * *

**Termino el capitulo, pero tengo que aclarar algunas dudas sobre él...**

**(1): Por si no lo notan, dicen algo sobre un barco... bueno esto se refiere a un crossover de la serie con el de Zack y Cody que aun no ha sido publicado en la página, pero pronto lo publicare. Por ahora piensen que la ganga estuvo ahí.**

**(2): Se que nunca lo hice antes, es la primera escena de romance que he hecho en toda mi experiencia como usuario de fanfiction. En realidad solo fue coincidencia que Austin tenga novia.**

**Austin: (desde lejos) hey, te escuche**

**Yo: ¿Austin?... ¿como apareciste?**

**Austin: Bastante simple, empezaste esta historia**

**Yo: Te entendí la mitad de lo que dijiste, pero me alegra que estés aquí... bueno, adiós**


	2. Dez se Entera

**Hola a todos! Perdon por la demora**

**Aqui vengo con el segundo capitulo de "¿Que Ocurre Contigo?" y el otro dia me sorprendio la visita de Austin**

**Austin: (desde lejos) Te refieres a mi?**

**Yo: Ah hola de nuevo Austin (sorpresa) Ally Dawson, hola!**

**Ally: Hola Giselle y fanaticos de Fanfiction**

**Yo: Gracias por venir chicos y bueno, espero que lo disfruten... aqui vamos!**

* * *

Capitulo 2: Dez se Entera

**La serie Austin & Ally y sus personajes no me pertenece. Le pertenece a Disney. Mackenzie solo es un personaje sacado de mi imaginación.**

* * *

"¿Austin?" pregunto la voz desde el otro lado de la puerta, ahí él se levanto de donde estaba, se seco la cara y fue a abrir la puerta "¿Dez? ¿Que haces aquí?" pregunto el cantante.

"Las chicas me dijeron que fuera a verte..." dijo hasta que nota manchas en la cara de su amigo "¿Estuviste llorando?" pregunto. "No" contesto Austin y dejo entrar a su amigo "Claramente estuviste llorando, te conozco hace mucho tiempo" dijo Dez mientras cerraba la puerta.

Austin volvía a sentarse en el piano sin nada que decir "Austin ¿que te pasa?" pregunto mientras se sentaba también junto a él. "Nada Dez" dijo el cantante algo molesto "Vamos, sabes que puedes decirme lo que sea" dijo él.

Pero Austin se levanta del piano y se aleja, cuando Dez nota que una de las piernas del pantalón esta rojo "Austin, tienes la orilla del pantalón rojo" dijo. Al principio lo había dicho de forma normal, pero al rato después se acordó de lo que encontró ayer.

Así que corrió atrás de Austin que estaba a punto de abrir la puerta y le cerró, quedándose frente a su amigo "No iras a ningún lado" le dijo y lo llevo a sentarse de nuevo en el piano.

"¿Que haces?" pregunto Austin algo cansado, pero Dez no hace caso y levanta la orilla del pantalón de su amigo "Me lo temía" dijo asustado. Ahí él corrió hasta el baño para buscar algodón, un balde con agua y gasa.

"Dez, puedo explicártelo" dijo el cantante con voz ronca "Ya se todo Austin, sé que estas siguiendo una dieta que, a mi parecer, es muy extrema" dijo Dez mientras secaba la sangre que corría por la pierna de su amigo con toallas de papel higiénico y algodón.

Cuando él dijo eso, vio lágrimas correr por la cara de su amigo "He seguido esa dieta por meses y... no puedo romperla aunque quiero hacerlo" confesó antes de romper en el llanto, ahí Dez dejo lo que estaba haciendo y se sentó junto a su amigo, envolviendo su brazo alrededor de Austin.

Dez no recordaba la última vez que veía a su amigo en ese estado, pero solo sabía que tenía que hacer algo para ayudarlo. Envolvió su brazo alrededor de la cintura, mientras Austin enterraba su cabeza en el pecho de Dez, algo avergonzado por revelar su secreto.

Estuvieron así por un buen rato, hasta que Austin vuelve a levantar su cabeza para mirar a su amigo "¿Como lo supiste?" pregunto aun con la voz entre cortada "¿Saber que?" pregunto de nuevo.

"Sobre mi dieta" contesto el cantante "Ayer estaba jugando con los instrumentos cuando, sin querer tire tu bolso al suelo regando todo lo que había dentro... y cuando volví a recogerlo, encontré una receta medica y... un cuchillo" dijo Dez con lo ultimo con la voz entrecortada.

Ahí Austin no sabía que decir, solo se inclino hacia su amigo y Dez no siguió contando, siguió acariciando a su amigo. _Pobre Austin_ pensaba el pelirrojo. Al rato Austin levanta su cabeza del hombro de Dez.

Mientras, Austin se quedo quieto y sin decir nada, dejando que Dez envuelva su pierna con un vendaje que con suerte encontró en el baño. Cuando terminó, volvió a sentarse con su amigo y por tercera vez, envuelve su brazo alrededor.

"No le digas a Ally o Trish sobre esto" dijo Austin con la voz entre cortada. Esa voz le rompió el corazón de Dez al oír a su amigo tan débil "No lo hare, pero con una condición" dijo.

"¿Que cosa?" pregunto "No vuelvas a cortarte las venas" dijo, ahí Austin se quedo quieto, sabia que iba a ser difícil "Lo hare" dijo al final. Al rato llegan Ally y Trish, los dos se levantan de donde estaban y Austin se seco la cara para ocultar la tristeza.

"Chicos que están..." alcanza a decir Ally hasta que ve la mancha roja en el pantalón de su compañero "no puede ser, Austin, ¿por qué tienes sangre en la orilla de tu pantalón?" pregunta con un tono entre confundida y a punto de entrar en pánico.

"No es eso, le cayo toda la tinta roja que había en el pantalón... nada de que preocuparse" mintió Dez. Ahí Ally se tranquiliza un poco "Creo que tu deberías ir a la lavandería para quitar esa mancha" dijo Trish, Austin iba a decir algo pero asintió con la cabeza.

"Bueno Austin, nos vemos luego, tengo algo que hacer" dijo Dez y salió de la sala de ensayo. Pero mientras bajaba ve a la novia de Austin Mackenzie "Hola Mackenzie" le dije "Hola... Dez ¿cierto?" pregunto ella "Si" le contesta y ambos se ríen.

"¿Has visto a mi novio?" le pregunta Mackenzie "Si, esta arriba... pero ¿por qué preguntas?" contesta Dez "Quería decirle algo, pero como esta ocupado iré a esperarlo afuera" le dijo la chica. Ambos se despidieron y Dez se fue, pero cuando llego a su casa... _Rayos mi mochila_ pensaba y corrió de vuelta a Sonic Boom.

Cuando llegó a la plaza no podía creer lo que veía... Mackenzie estaba besándose con otro chico. Lo único que hizo fue ignorar lo que pasaba y seguir su camino. Al llegar a Sonic Boom, vio a sus tres amigos, pero se sentía mal por Austin... todo lo que esta sufriendo por su dieta y que tu novia no te ame... eso seria bastante para él.

"Olvide mi mochila" dijo Dez y se acercó al mostrador para sacar su mochila. Cuando se fue de nuevo vio a Mackenzie "Dez" dijo ella "Sé tu sucio secreto" le contesto enojado "¿De que hablas?" le pregunto algo confundida.

"Te vi besándote con otro chico" le contesto ahora furioso "¿Y que?" dijo como si no le importara "¿Y que? Austin es tu novio, no él" dijo apuntando al chico que se había ido "La verdad es que Austin solo me agradó cuando estaba sin camisa en el gimnasio" dijo Mackenzie.

Eso sorprendió mas a Dez, luego Mackenzie se va y él no sabe que hacer... quiere decirle a Austin la verdad, pero tampoco quiere hacerlo sufrir mas de lo que ya esta después del descubrimiento de la dieta. Hasta que decide irse a su casa para pensarlo mejor.

Mientras Austin estaba con Ally y Trish terminando la canción a dúo con Ally. Durante la práctica, él trata de cumplir la promesa que le hizo a Dez sobre cortarse los brazos y piernas a escondidas... aunque ya lo hizo una vez.

"Austin estas bien?" le pregunta Ally sacándolo de sus pensamientos "Huh... si, estoy bien" le dijo algo agotado "¿Estas seguro?" pregunta otra vez su amiga "Si, solo estoy un poco cansado... recuerda que pase toda la noche escribiendo la canción contigo Ally" le contesto y luego bosteza.

"Tienes razón" dijo ella "Creo que voy a cerrar la tienda para dormir un poco" agrego. "Y yo me iré a mi empleo para no molestarlos" dijo Trish "¿Aun trabajas en la tienda de surf?" le pregunta Austin "Si... supongo que estarás pensando que es un milagro que siga trabajando ahí" le contesto. _De hecho si_ pensaba el cantante.

"Bueno Ally, nos vemos mañana" le dijo el cantante y se despidió de su compañera. En el camino a casa, recibe un mensaje de su padre. Así que cuando llego a su casa, Austin entro directamente a su cuarto y se oculto debajo de las sabanas.

Durante la noche, Austin se daba vueltas en su cama y no podía dormir. Cuando despertó tenia manchas de lágrimas en la cara y sudor en el cuerpo, también tenía mucha hambre.

Se levanto de su cama y comenzó a mirar por su ventana, luego decidió hacer algo que no pensaba hacer. Saco su cuchillo y comenzó a cortarse los brazos, sangre le corría por su brazo... también comenzó a llorar por eso.

Luego se detuvo por la promesa que hizo... _Perdón si no pude Dez_ pensaba. Terminando de cortar, se fue al baño a lavar el corte y vendarse con gasa. Al final él se fue a su habitación para tratar de dormir de nuevo, que con suerte consigue el sueño.

* * *

**Termino el capitulo... perdón si era mas corto que el primero. ¿Que piensan de esto chicos?**

**Austin: Es excelente, aunque no se como terminare con todo esto**

**Ally: Yo creo que podría ser mejor**

**Yo: Bueno, les prometo que el próximo capitulo será un poco más largo que los primeros dos... Déjenme reviews por favor y nos vemos luego.**


	3. Ruptura al Estilo Austin

**Hola a todos!**

**Bueno, la verdad queria agradecerles por los reviews, y que perdon si me demoro mas de un mes para publicar un capitulo. Pero ahora tengo que decirles que mis vacaciones estan por acabar y el 13 de agosto comienza el segundo semestre en la universidad... asi que tal vez podria demorarme mas para terminar los proximos capitulos de mis historias.**

**Y volviendo al fic...**

**Austin: (se adelanta) este capitulo viene con algunas escenas emotivas**

**Yo: si... la gran mayoria por parte de Austin**

**Austin: oye!**

**Ally: (se rie) espero que lo disfruten y aqui vamos!**

* * *

Capitulo 3: Ruptura al Estilo Austin

**La serie Austin & Ally y sus personajes no me pertenece. Le pertenece a Disney. ****Mackenzie solo es un personaje sacado de mi imaginación.**

* * *

XXX

Al otro día, él se levanto de la cama y se coloco shorts con una camiseta amarilla, pero con una chaqueta de cuero para cubrir el brazo vendado. Se fue directo a la tienda Sonic Boom y cuando llega allá ve a su amigo Dez con Trish.

"Hola chicos" dijo Austin "Hola Austin" contestaron a los chicos "¿Donde esta Ally?" le pregunto a los dos "Esta arriba" contesto Dez. Ahí él comenzó a subir a la sala de ensayo, al rato después ve a Ally algo triste.

"¿Que ocurre Ally?" le pregunta "Tengo una reunión familiar en una hora y necesito que alguien se quede a cuidar la tienda mientras esta cerrada" dijo "Que tal si yo me quedo... y le pediré a Dez que me acompañe" le dijo el cantante.

"¿En serio lo harán?" le pregunta Ally "Claro, somos tus amigos" le contesto Austin y ella se puso contenta "Oh, gracias Austin... no se que haría yo sin ti" dijo ella y él solo se sonroja un poco. Hasta que Ally nota la ropa que Austin lleva puesta "¿Por que llevas puesta una chaqueta? ... hace mucho calor para eso" dijo ella.

"Tal vez sientas calor, pero yo siento frío" mintió Austin, pero ella no es tan tonta "Austin, ¿que te ocurre?" le pregunto ahora preocupada "Nada" fue su simple respuesta y justo cuando Ally iba a insistir, llega Dez "¿Esta todo bien?" pregunto.

"Si... Ally tiene que ir a una reunión familiar y necesitaba a alguien para cuidar la tienda" dijo Austin "Exacto y Austin se ofreció para hacerlo... incluyéndote" dijo Ally "¿Que?" le pregunto Dez y Trish que también había subido.

Ahí Austin se acerco a su amigo "Vamos Dez, hazlo por Ally" dijo "Bueno, si insistes..." dijo Dez, aprovechando la oportunidad para ayudar a su amigo con su problema. Mientras "¿Y por que no me dijiste a mi?" le pregunto Trish "Oye perdón... pero tu ya tienes otro empleo" dijo Ally a su amiga.

"Ya no mas... me despidieron" le dijo Trish mientras avanzaba a la salida "Trish, otra vez..." dijo Ally cuando salía de la sala de ensayo, dejando a Austin y Dez solos. Ahí Dez cerro la puerta y se da cuenta de la chaqueta que tiene puesta "Austin, ¿por que usas una chaqueta en verano?" le pregunto.

"Me gusta" dijo el cantante mientras levanta su brazo hacia su pecho, ahí Dez se da cuenta de algo "Austin quítate la chaqueta" dijo "¿Que?" pregunto algo sorprendido "Solo hazlo" dijo Dez casi gritando, eso sorprendió y asusto a Austin, pero aun así no cedió a hacerlo.

A los cinco minutos de lucha, Dez logra quitarle la chaqueta y ve el brazo vendado "Austin, dime que no lo hiciste" dijo Dez ahora asustado "No es lo que piensas" dijo su amigo "Ah sí, ¿y por que tu brazo esta vendado?" le pregunto, pero esta vez Austin no contesto.

Dez se decepciono "Lo prometiste" dijo ahora casi a punto de llorar "Dez, no quise hacerlo" dijo Austin "Sabes que no puedo controlarlo" agrego mientras se sentaba en el piano.

Ahí Dez se quedo ahí "Austin... tengo que decirte algo" dijo al final "¿Le contaras a las chicas?" dijo algo monótono "No... ayer estuve pensando en lo que paso ayer con tu novia" dijo Dez pero Austin se adelanta "¿Que paso con ella?" pregunto preocupado.

"Bueno..." dijo él algo nervioso "Mackenzie te esta engañando con otro chico, ayer la vi besándose con otro" confeso "¿En serio?" dijo ahora triste "Si, como te dije... ayer no sabia si contártelo pero..." dijo y de nuevo fue interrumpido por su amigo.

"¿Como pudiste?" dijo Austin ahora enojado y dolido "¿De que hablas?" pregunto Dez confundido "¿Como pudiste besar a mi novia?" confeso. "¿Que? yo no fui Austin" dijo su amigo sorprendido "Eres un traidor... no se porque eres mi amigo" dijo Austin.

Eso de verdad le dolió a Dez "Crees que me atrevería a hacerte eso... después de quedarme contigo cuando tienes un problema" dijo lo ultimo con la voz quebrada "Tengo que irme" dijo saliendo de la sala secándose la cara.

"Si, vete traidor" fue lo último que escucho Dez antes de bajar la escalera, cuando lo hizo tomo sus cosas del mostrador y se fue llorando. Mientras "Que ocurre con Dez... salio llorando de aquí" dijo Trish "¿En serio?" pregunto Ally confundida.

Al rato Austin bajo por la escalera con la chaqueta puesta de nuevo "Austin ¿que paso allá arriba?" pregunto Ally "Dez y yo ya no somos amigos... besó a mi novia" dijo enojado "¿Que?" dijeron ambas al mismo tiempo "Eso es ridículo Austin, Dez no seria capaz de hacerte eso" dijo Trish.

"Bueno, parece que si... Dez me lo contó" dijo Austin "¿Que fue lo que te contó exactamente?" dijo Ally "Que él vio a Mackenzie besarse con otro chico" dijo el cantante volviendo al enojo.

Ahí Ally puso una cara sarcástica hacia su compañero "¿Qué?" dijo el cantante "No creo que fuera verdad que Dez hubiese besado a tu novia... se fue de aquí llorando" dijo Ally "Odio admitirlo, pero Ally tiene razón... aun creo que Dez no haría eso a propósito" dijo Trish.

Pero Austin volvió a la sala de ensayo si nada mas que decir "Austin es un testarudo a veces" dijo Trish "Tienes razón, pero espera un poco... creo que hay algo mal con él, ¿alguna vez se comporto como un tonto?" le pregunto Ally "De hecho no... el verdadero Austin no se enojaría así con Dez" dijo Trish.

"¿Y no notaste otros cambios raros en él?" pregunta Ally y ahí Trish comienza a mirarla sarcásticamente "¿Qué?" pregunta Ally casi riéndose "No me digas que sientes algo por Austin" dijo Trish "No, les dije hace un año y lo vuelvo a decir... no estoy enamorada de Austin, recuerda que lo estoy de Dallas" dijo Ally.

"Es cierto... y sobre tu pregunta... si he notado cambios, como que Austin no come mucho, que ha ido al gimnasio... que se coloca ropa abrigada en verano" dijo esto último algo pensativa.

"Olvidaste algo importante, la orilla del pantalón rojo" dijo Ally "Claro, ¿como no olvidarlo?" dijo Trish golpeándose la cabeza suavemente "Pero ¿qué crees tú qué pasa con Austin?" agrego. "No lo sé" dijo Ally y ambas se quedaron pensando.

Mientras Dez había llegado a su casa y colapso en su cama, las lagrimas seguían corriendo por su cara y seguía sollozando. Nunca pensó que su mejor amigo creería que él había besado a Mackenzie... todos saben que Dez no haría algo así, ni mucho menos a Austin.

Pero lo que mas dolió fue cuando Austin no reconoció nada de lo que había hecho por él cuando descubrió la verdad. Al recordar todos los momentos de amigos con Austin y la discusión, hizo que Dez enterrara su cabeza en la almohada y llorara como si la vida dependiera de ello, hasta que se queda dormido.

XXX

Una hora después Dez llega a Sonic Boom y ve a Ally y Austin, claro que cuando ve a su amigo... él se da la vuelta. "Bien chicos, me demorare media hora... si viene alguien a comprar, esta puesto el letrero..." dijo Ally pero fue interrumpida "Ally llame a Mackenzie también... espero que no te moleste" dijo el cantante.

"No... claro que no" dijo Ally al final y toma sus cosas "Vuelvo en media hora... adiós" dijo ella y sale de la tienda "Adiós Ally" dijeron ambos. Cuando se fue, Austin tomo sus cosas y subió a la sala de ensayo, ahí Dez lo siguió "¿Qué haces?" dijo el cantante furioso.

"Austin, ¿podemos hablar?" pregunto Dez, ahí Austin comienza a mirarlo un poco, hasta que "Tienes cinco minutos" dijo Austin ahora un poco más calmado. "Bien... Mackenzie no es lo que tú crees que es, a ella solo le agradabas cuando estabas sin camisa en el gimnasio... incluso cuando le dije, no le importaba si te engañaba con otro" dijo él.

"Si que eres un mentiroso" dijo Austin "Austin, lo que te digo es cierto... Mackenzie es la que nos está separando, si no me crees le preguntare pero siempre y cuando no estés en la tienda" dijo Dez.

"Está bien, me ocultare en el mostrador para probar tu teoría... pero aun no te creo" dijo Austin sin ánimos y bajando de la escalera "Si no me crees, entonces ¿por que estas haciendo caso al plan?" dijo Dez suspicaz, y vio a Austin con una cara de 'touche'.

Así que Austin se oculto en el mostrador y Dez se puso al frente, a los minutos después llega Mackenzie "hola Dez, has visto a Austin? Dijo que lo acompañaría a cuidar la tienda de Ally" pregunto ella.

"No, no ha llegado" mintió, sabiendo que Austin esta debajo del mostrador escuchando "Oh, entonces lo espero" dijo ella "Claro... oye Mackenzie y con respecto a lo de ayer, ¿cómo se llamaba el chico que besaste?" pregunto Dez y ahí Austin pone una cara de furioso.

"Steven, y él sí que es guapo... mejor que Austin Moon, sé que es una sensación de internet pero no es mi tipo" confeso Mackenzie. Ahí Austin se dio cuenta de la verdad, se sentía mal por lo que le dijo a Dez.

"Y supongo que no le dirás eso a Austin cuando llegue" dijo Dez "No, porque sé que no te va a creer" dijo ella con algo de maldad. Mientras Austin hace su aparición del mostrador "No puedo creer que me hicieras eso Mackenzie" dijo él.

"Austin... ¿qué hacías debajo del mostrador?" dijo ella "Probando la teoría de Dez... que al final resulto ser cierta" dijo el cantante ahora apenado "No puedo creer que me engañaras con Steven... cuando estuve peleando con Dez creyendo que él me engañaba" dijo.

"Es todo Mackenzie, terminamos" dijo Austin "¿En serio?... bueno yo termine contigo cuando bese a Steven" dijo Mackenzie y comenzó a irse. Dez estuvo con ellos todo el tiempo, pero se había escondido debajo de unas cajas para aparentar que se había ido.

Mientras Austin se sentía devastado, su novia nunca lo quiso y casi lo separa de su mejor amigo... como no iba a sentirse así. "Austin, ¿estás bien?" pregunto Dez saliendo de su escondite. Mientras Austin se dio la vuelta para ver a su amigo, cayó una lágrima por su rostro.

"Dez..." fue lo único que dijo mientras las lagrimas caían por su rostro, estaba a punto de seguir hablando cuando Dez lo detiene "No sigas... Austin, ven aquí" dijo y vio que él corrió y envolvió sus brazos alrededor de Dez, escondiendo su cara en el cuello de su amigo y llorar fuertemente.

"Perdón por no creerte Dez" dijo el cantante entre sollozos, pero Dez no le contesto y envolvió sus brazos alrededor de Austin y comenzó a frotar su espalda cuando el cantante comenzó a llorar más fuerte.

Luego de cinco minutos de estar parados, Dez lleva a su amigo a un asiento que estaba un poco mas a la entrada de la tienda. Ambos se sentaron y Austin descanso su cabeza en el hombro de su amigo, aun envolviendo sus brazos.

"Sshh... esta bien" fue lo que Dez le decía a Austin para calmarlo, mientras envolvía a su amigo para protegerlo. Como Ally había cerrado la tienda y ambos estaban solos, Dez empezó a acariciar el cabello de Austin.

Mientras, Austin aun seguía llorando en el abrazo de Dez, se sentía extraño que él fuera el débil esta vez, pero también estaba agradecido de tener un amigo como Dez... aun después de la discusión que tuvieron hace unas horas.

Después de 15 minutos, Austin soltó sus brazos que estaban alrededor de su amigo pero mantuvo su cabeza en el hombro; mientras Dez mantuvo su brazo alrededor de la cintura y comenzó a frotar su espalda, ya que Austin aun soltaba algunos gemidos.

Cuando Austin pudo hablar "Gracias Dez" dijo antes de soltar otro gemido "No hay de que Austin, para eso son los amigos" dijo su amigo. "Y te perdono" agrego Dez, ahí Austin levanta su cabeza del hombro de Dez y caía una lagrima por su cara, que su amigo la seco con su mano.

Austin estaba a punto de romper de nuevo en llanto e inclinarse hacia Dez, cuando al rato después ambos se separaron porque oyeron a Ally llegar "Hola chicos..." dijo hasta que se detuvo al ver la cara roja de Austin "¿que le paso a Austin?" pregunto ella. Dez se levanto dejando que Ally se siente con su amigo "¿Estuviste llorando?" le pregunto.

"No, no lo hice" dijo Austin con la voz ronca y quebrada "Si lo hiciste, se te nota en la voz... ¿que te paso?" le pregunto Ally de nuevo mientras se sentaba en el asiento junto a él. Iba a contestar pero "Mackenzie termino con él" se adelanto Dez y cuando menciono a esa chica, Austin escondió su cabeza en sus manos y rompe en llanto.

Ahí Ally se sorprendió al ver por primera vez a su compañero llorar "Austin, lo lamento mucho" dijo Ally antes de abrazar a su amigo. El cantante escondió su cabeza en el hombro de su amiga, y Ally mantuvo su mano en el cuello de Austin, en una forma amistosa y le susurraba cosas en el oído.

Mientras Dez frotaba suaves círculos en la espalda de su amigo y mantenía su brazo en el hombro de Austin. Ambos estuvieron con él por media hora hasta que Austin saca su cabeza del hombro de su amiga.

"¿Te sientes mejor?" pregunto Ally y él solo asintió con la cabeza, aun con lagrimas en su cara. Ambos siguieron consolando a su amigo hasta que se calmo casi por completo, hasta que Dez se aparta un poco de Austin para hablar con Ally.

"Dez, ¿por qué Mackenzie termino con él?" le pregunto Ally "Luego te digo... por ahora, tenemos que apoyarlo" dijo. Hasta que Ally le pregunta algo que la tenia pensativa estos días "Dez... Austin ha estado actuando muy raro estos días... ¿tú sabes algo sobre lo que podría estar pasándole?" le pregunto.

Ahí Dez no supo que responder, luego vio a Austin aun devastado por lo de Mackenzie "La verdad es que... descubrí algo que no sé si será buena idea contarla" confeso Dez "Tienes que hacerlo Dez, a mí y a Trish nos está preocupando" dijo Ally.

"Bueno, pero antes tengo que hablarlo con Austin... él no quiere que ustedes lo sepan, pero yo tratare de hacer algo" dijo Dez, hasta que Ally se convenció "De acuerdo, tampoco quiero presionar a Austin" dijo Ally.

Hasta que ambos se aceraron a Austin para apoyarlo y ninguno hablo del tema, hasta que Dez se va a su casa, quedando los dos compañeros solos en la tienda, que habían subido a la sala de ensayo. "Austin, ¿estás bien?" le pregunto Ally.

"No lo se... y perdón por todo" dijo el cantante aun con la voz áspera por el llanto "No tienes que disculparte" dijo ella, y Austin quedo mirándola un rato "La verdad es que yo termine con Mackenzie porque ella me estaba engañando con otro chico" confeso el cantante.

"¿Qué? ¿Pero como paso todo?" pregunto Ally ahora sorprendida "Dez me había contado que él la había visto con Steven besándose... y yo no le creí" dijo a punto de volver a llorar por el recuerdo. Ahí Ally envuelve su brazo alrededor de su amigo en un gesto de consuelo.

"Eso explica el porqué Dez salió llorando de la tienda hace unas horas" dijo Ally mientras Austin se inclina hacia su hombro "Creía que él se había metido con mi novia, pero cuando tu no estabas se dio toda la verdad... a ella ni siquiera le importaba que me engañaba" dijo el cantante esto último entre sollozos.

Ally comenzó a acariciar el cabello de su amigo con una mano, mientras frotaba sus espalda con la otra. _Mackenzie era una terrible persona_ pensaba Ally enojada con esa chica, aunque también sentía lastima por Austin de haber caído en la trampa que casi separaba a Dez de él.

A los minutos después, Austin se queda dormido en el hombro de Ally y ella decide llevarlo a dormir en la tienda que había armado el cantante el otro día. Cuando lo hizo ella también se acomodo con Austin enrollado junto a ella "Buenas noches Austin" le dijo y lo beso en la frente, al segundo después ella misma se queda dormida.

* * *

**Ally: (nerviosa) Bueno... es el fin del capítulo...**

**Yo: (llega) Ally, ¿qué haces?**

**Ally: Les digo a los que leen la historia**

**Yo: ¿Qué? ¿Terminó el capitulo?**

**Ally: Si**

**Yo: Oh... de acuerdo, como dijo Ally, es el final del capítulo y espero que les siga gustando la historia**

**Ally: Así es... dejen sus comentarios por si les gusto y si no, háganle saber a Giselle**

**Yo: Si... y nos vemos en otra oportunidad**


	4. Operación Post Ruptura

**Hola a todos!**

**Primero que nada, gracias por todos los comentarios y quienes hayan favoriteado esta historia... realmente se los agradezco. Y lamento por la demora de este capitulo, culpen a la universidad por quitarme tiempo y por ponerme a escribir historias para Big Time Rush!**

**Lo segundo, Octubre va a estar repleto de publicaciones de nuevos capítulos de este y otros fics, incluyendo dos nuevas historias. La verdad quiero terminar mi historia de Estoy En La Banda "Abby en la Banda" y su versión en ingles, para poder continuar con los demás fics inconclusos... y si les gusta esa serie, los invito a leerla.**

**Y como les decía, este mes es mi favorito pero no por Halloween (realmente no me gusta esa celebración)... este viernes es mi cumpleaños.**

**Austin y Ally: (al mismo tiempo) ¿En serio?**

**Yo: Si, cumpliré 19 años**

**Dez: (apareciendo con Trish) ¿cumples 19 en un día 19?... que gracioso! (Trish se ríe)**

**Yo: (con cara sorprendida) Dez! Trish! Por fin aparecen!**

**Dez: Austin me dijo que estabas escribiendo una historia, así que vine con Trish**

**Trish: Espero que el capitulo sea bueno chica**

**Yo: Lo va a ser Trish... tendrás más participación en este y en el resto de los capítulos**

**Trish: De acuerdo**

**Ally: Oigan, ¿podemos volver a la historia?**

**Yo: De acuerdo Ally... bueno, este capitulo tiene una mezcla de drama y diversión. Espero que les guste y que lo disfruten!**

* * *

Capitulo 4: Operación Post Ruptura

**La serie Austin & Ally y sus personajes no me pertenece. Le pertenece a Disney. Mackenzie y Steven solo son personajes sacados de mi imaginación.**

* * *

Al día siguiente, Ally despierta y nota que Austin ya no estaba, así que levanto de la tienda algo asustada. "¿Austin?" pregunto ella al aire "¿donde estas?" pregunto de nuevo. No hubo ninguna respuesta, eso preocupo más a Ally.

Hasta que Austin entra a la sala de ensayo "Austin, ahí estabas... me habías preocupado" dijo Ally "Perdón por asustarte Ally, había ido al baño" dijo el cantante con voz monótona.

"Ah... de acuerdo" dijo ella, pero luego se acerca mas a su amigo "¿Estas bien?" pregunto Ally "Eso creo" contesto Austin. Ahí ella se acerco a darle un abrazo a su compañero, esta vez él no rompió en llanto.

Justo en ese rato, Trish llega a la sala de ensayo "Hola chicos" dijo ella "Hola Trish" contestaron los dos al mismo tiempo, luego ella nota que sus amigos tienen la misma ropa de ayer "¿Tuvieron una pijamada anoche?..." pregunto con risa.

"No..." dijo Ally algo enojada, que Trish nota y deja de reírse "Austin, ¿nos permites un minuto?" agrego ella y Austin solo asintió. Ally y Trish salen de la sala de ensayo "Trish, no debes reírte de Austin... él paso una mala noche" dijo Ally.

"¿Por qué?" pregunto ella ahora preocupada "Mackenzie termino con él ayer..." dijo Ally, eso deja a su amiga sorprendida "¿Que? ¿Pero como?" pregunto. "Es una larga historia... pero lo que debemos hacer es apoyar a nuestro amigo" dijo ella al final.

"De acuerdo, pero tienes que contarme como paso" dijo Trish; así que Ally le conto toda la historia en su oído. Cuando termino de decirle, la cara de Trish se puso roja de ira "Mackenzie es una arpía" dijo ella furiosa "Ya lo se" dijo su amiga en el mismo estado.

"Tenemos que hacer algo... y tengo la venganza perfecta para hacerlo" dijo Trish con cara vengativa "Trish..." dijo Ally con cara preocupada "¿Que?... es por una buena causa" dijo su amiga, subiendo un poco el tono al inicio "Eso es cierto... dímela antes de que diga algo" dijo Ally y se acerca hacia Trish.

Trish le cuenta su venganza en el oído y mientras escuchaba, a Ally le parecía que le gustaba la idea porque comienza a sonreír "Usualmente no aceptaría tus venganzas, pero esta vez estoy de acuerdo... hay que hacerlo" dijo Ally pensando lo mismo.

Trish estaba a punto de entrar cuando Ally de nuevo la detiene "Trish espera" dijo Ally y su amiga voltea "Antes de que entres, será mejor que te prepares... Austin de verdad esta devastado por lo de Mackenzie" dijo ella.

"No te preocupes, ¿que tan malo puede ser?" pregunto Trish y ambas entraron. Ahí notaron que Austin había comenzado a llorar, eso rompió el corazón duro de Trish "Austin" fue lo único que dijo y se acercó a darle un abrazo "Ally me conto lo que te paso anoche... y lo lamento" dijo Trish mientras abrazaba a su amigo.

Mientras Austin seguía llorando, Ally se integro al abrazo y los tres estuvieron en la misma posición por unos minutos. Hasta que el cantante se separa del abrazo algo mas calmado "Gracias chicas" dijo el cantante con la voz rasposa por el llanto "Para eso son los amigos Austin" dijo Trish y Ally asiente.

Austin miraba a sus amigas... si ellas supieran lo que él esta ocultando. Al rato Dez entra a la sala de ensayo "Ah, con que ahí estaban todos... las estuve buscando" dijo "¿Para que nos buscabas?" pregunta Ally "Alguien me pregunto si era un vendedor o algo así, quería comprar algo" dijo el chico de cabello rojo.

"Oh no... ¿le dijiste que se fuera?" pregunta Ally algo alterada "No, será mejor que vayas" dijo Dez y Ally sale corriendo del lugar, con Trish. Ambos se quedan solos en la sala de ensayo, hasta que Austin rompe el silencio "Tengo que irme, seguramente mis padres se preguntaran donde estoy" dijo y sale.

Dez no alcanzo a despedirse cuando su amigo se fue, así que se queda en la sala de ensayo por unos minutos hasta que oye un grito. Ahí sale de la sala de ensayo y ve a una horrorizada Ally mirando fijamente los cortes del brazo de Austin, Trish también se queda impactada con la chaqueta de Austin en sus manos.

"Austin" fue lo único que Ally dijo y Dez baja por las escaleras lo mas rápido posible "¿Que paso?" pregunta hasta que también nota mas cortes en los brazos de su amigo y también se queda sorprendido.

Las chicas se quedan sorprendidas a los cortes, sin saber que ocurre. Dez en cambio sabia la situación, pero también se queda quieto a los nuevos cortes en el brazo de su amigo "Austin, ¿desde cuando te cortas los brazos?" pregunta casi gritando Trish, rompiendo el silencio.

Ahí él no supo que decir y solo se sentó en la banca cerca de la entrada "Hace un mes" dijo Austin sin emoción en su voz. Ambas chicas se acercan hacia las bancas y se sientan a cada lado de su amigo "¿Por qué lo haces?" pregunta Ally un poco mas calmada.

Austin mira a su amigo "Dez diles..." dijo Austin, ahí ambas miraban al pelirrojo "Austin está siguiendo una dieta muy ligera, involucra el hecho de no comer cosas que sabemos que le fascinan" dijo Dez.

"Como el helado, galletas y todo lo que sea golosinas" aporta Trish "Exacto" dijo Dez "Austin quiere romper esa dieta, pero hay algo en él que lo obliga a hacer lo contrario... y al no poder hacerlo, comenzó a... cortarse los brazos y piernas" termina algo triste y las chicas exclaman de sorprendidas.

"Dez, si tu lo sabias... ¿por qué no nos dijiste antes?" pregunto Trish "Lo descubrí hace unos días, pero Austin y yo hicimos una promesa" contesta el pelirrojo "Que al final no pudo cumplir" agrego Dez, sabiendo que era cierto.

"Todo eso explica muchas cosas" dijo Ally "Lo rojo del pantalón, las chaquetas en verano, el gimnasio" agrega, pero Trish se queda pensando en lo ultimo "Ally, el gimnasio no cuenta" dijo ella.

"Olvide ese detalle, la dieta también incluía mucho ejercicio" dijo Dez "Te dije" dijo Ally antes de hacer con su brazo el sonido del tren. Todos miran a Ally algo molestos, pero Austin se levanta de donde estaba y sube a la sala de ensayo "Yo iré por él" dijo Ally y se fue atrás de su amigo.

XXX

Austin saca su cuchillo del bolsillo, estaba a punto de hacer contacto con su muñeca cuando Ally ve lo que iba a hacer "Austin!" grito y corrió para quitarle el cuchillo de la mano "Austin deja eso" dijo Ally gritando.

Estuvieron un rato luchando hasta que Ally logra quitarle el cuchillo y tirarlo hacia la pared "Austin, no sabia que te sentías así sobre tu dieta" dijo suavemente, él solo la miro por un momento y después se alejo un poco.

"Austin... puedes contar conmigo" dijo Ally, hasta que oye un gemido de parte del cantante "No puedo..." dijo él, haciendo una pausa para secarse la cara "No puedo romper una simple dieta, y no merezco todo esto" sollozó Austin.

Ahí Ally se da cuenta que algo realmente esta mal con su compañero, en ese rato Dez y Trish habían subido y también se acercan hacia ella. Austin, cuando ve a su amigo, corre para abrazarlo; mientras él reacciona envolviendo sus brazos también.

Dez lo sienta junto a él en el piano, con Ally y Trish en ambos lados. Austin comienza a llorar mas fuerte y entierra su cabeza en el pecho de su amigo, al ver esa acción, los tres amigos sintieron lastima por él y comienzan a hacer diferentes acciones.

Ally, quien estaba sentaba junto a Austin, comenzó a frotar su espalda. Trish, quien estaba junto a Dez, estiro su mano para acariciar el hombro de Austin y Dez mantuvo su brazo derecho alrededor de la cintura y acariciaba su cabello con la mano izquierda.

Los cuatro se quedaron ahí por media hora hasta que finalmente Austin logra calmarse y se separa del abrazo de Dez, aunque los tres exclamaron cuando vieron la expresión en la cara de su amigo.

Todo su rostro alguna vez feliz y lleno de energía se había ido, sus ojos se veían rojos por el llanto y tal vez por la falta de sueño. Lo que más dolía en los tres amigos, es que Austin se veía bastante vulnerable e indefenso.

"Austin, estamos contigo en esto" dijo Trish finalmente, los demás asintieron "Trataremos de ayudarte en lo que podamos y tengo una venganza planeada para esa chica" agrega.

Ahí Austin la mira "No se si será una buena idea" dijo el cantante "Oye, esa chica tiene que pagar por lo que te hizo" dijo Trish "Dirás, nos hizo Trish" agrega Dez; "Es cierto" dijo Ally, de acuerdo con su amigo pelirrojo.

"De acuerdo... como sea, esta vez le daremos una lección" dijo Trish, en ese rato Austin mira a su amiga y sabe que solo quiere ayudarlo, "De acuerdo" dijo él y la latina se agrupo con sus amigos para comentar del plan.

XXX

Horas después, con el plan ya listo, Ally se encuentra en el mostrador esperando a que Mackenzie aparezca. Hasta que 20 minutos después, Mackenzie aparece "Hola Ally, ¿que era lo que me querías hablar?" pregunto ella.

"Hola Mackenzie, era sobre tu ex novio Austin" dijo ella y ahí la chica se dio cuenta "Ah eso... oye, si herí a tu amigo, en realidad no me importa porque no voy a volver con él" dijo ella.

Eso hirió un poco a Ally "No dije que lo heriste... de hecho, ya te supero" dijo Ally y ahí Austin aparece con Trish de la mano "Tiene que ser una broma" dijo Mackenzie. Cuando Austin miro a su ex, quería llorar frente a ella, pero no pudo hacerlo "Hola Mackenzie, supongo que ya conoces a Trish" dijo Austin forzando confianza en su voz.

"Si, ¿desde cuando salen?" pregunto Mackenzie "¿No te parece una pregunta demasiado tonta?" dijo Trish aguantando el enojo, ahí la otra chica se quedo callada "Es cierto Austin, tu sales con ella?" pregunto ella.

"Si" dijo él bajando la cabeza y en ese rato "Eres un mentiroso Austin... no están saliendo" dijo Mackenzie con malicia y se va hacia fuera riéndose. El cantante se quedo sin decir nada, pero algo inesperado ocurre cuando la chica se va.

Dos baldes gigantes de huevo podrido y otras asquerosidades caen desde el segundo piso, cayéndole arriba de Mackenzie, ahí todos se rieron de ella "Eso es injusto" dijo Mackenzie "Lo es chica" dijo Trish.

Justo en ese rato aparece Steven después de haber oído todo "Mackenzie, eres de lo peor... terminamos" dijo Steven y ahí ella dejo que las personas se rían de ella, hasta que se va de la entrada de Sonic Boom, avergonzada de lo que hizo.

Mientras, Dez baja de la sala de ensayo "Supongo que atine con los baldes" dijo Dez y las chicas se reían por eso "Lo hiciste bien Dez" dijo Austin aun triste, ahí su amigo se acerca "¿No te pareció gracioso?" dijo él. Hasta que consigue reír un poco "Si... si lo fue" dijo el cantante antes de seguir riendo.

Mas tarde, todos entraban a la sala de ensayo recordando la venganza de Trish y riendo de ella... incluyendo Austin. "Gran broma Trish" dijo Ally "Bueno, lo hicimos todos" contesto Trish.

Ahí todos miraban a Austin "Gracias chicos, espero no ver a Mackenzie nunca mas" dijo el cantante "No lo harás, ella se fue para siempre de nuestras vidas" dijo Ally "Si, con esa venganza, será muy difícil que vuelva" agrega Dez y todos asintieron.

Los tres decidieron acercarse a Austin para un abrazo grupal y estuvieron ahí por unos minutos. Cuando se separaron "Ya sabes Austin, puedes confiar en nosotros y te ayudaremos a salir de esa dieta" dijo Ally.

Ahí el cantante abrazo con fuerza a su compañera "Gracias" susurró él "De nada" responde ella. Los chicos estuvieron en la sala de ensayo por un buen rato, hasta que se hizo de noche y se fueron a sus casas.

XXX

Austin llega a su casa un poco más feliz que antes, pero también algo decepcionado. Sabía que tenía que confiar en sus amigos por su problema, pero tampoco quería preocuparlos por lo mismo.

De repente se escucha una voz "¿Austin?" pregunto Mike, el padre de Austin "¿Papa?" pregunto algo asustado. Austin siempre le había temido a su padre desde que se volvió un alcohólico hace unos meses.

"¿Donde estuviste anoche?" pregunto el adulto "Me quede dormido en Sonic Boom" contesto Austin, obviamente aterrado. "Vete a tu cuarto" dijo Mike sin ganas y el cantante aprovecho eso para salir corriendo en dirección a su cuarto.

Cuando entro a su cuarto, decidió quitarse la chaqueta y lavarse los brazos con los cortes que se ha hecho, se vendo con gasa y comenzó a cambiarse ropa para dormir, en ese rato estuvo por un buen rato pensando en todo lo que le ha ocurrido en estos días.

Entre tanto pensar, comienza a recordar su peor pesadilla al notar que no tenía puestos los pantalones:

_Era un día cualquiera y Austin volvía de Sonic Boom, cuando llego a su casa, escucho unos gritos. "No quiero seguir con esto Mike" grito su madre "No es tu obligación quedarte" grito su esposo._

_Los padres de Austin habían estado peleando hace pocos días en ese entonces y él solo se fue a su cuarto. Pero esa noche, él estaba en su cuarto tocando algo de música con su guitarra... cuando entra Mike con tres botellas vacías de cerveza._

"_Hola Austin, ¿quieres un poco de diversión?" pregunto y comenzó con los puños. Austin aguanto la mayoría de los golpes, también sabiendo que había sido así con su hijo antes._

"_Papa, para..." suplico al final de recibir quince golpes en el estomago y en la cara "Tu madre me dejo por tu culpa" dijo Mike "Y ahora lo vas a pagar" dijo al final desafiante. Ahí Mike comenzó a hacer algo que a Austin realmente lo impacto._

_Después de una hora, Mike se va del cuarto. Pero Austin se queda ahí, prácticamente sin ropa y llorando histéricamente... aun no cree lo que ese tipo le hizo. El lo había violado._

Austin, llorando por el recuerdo, volvió a tomar el cuchillo para volver a hacer en corte... esta vez en la parte superior de la pierna. Después de ese corte, volvió a vendarse con la gasa en vez de enjuagarse el corte... por lo de su padre.

Cuando termino de hacerlo, se acostó en su cama con cuidado por el nuevo corte y se quedo dormido. Mañana iba a trabajar con Ally para las canciones que iban a interpretar en el Festival de Miami en solo cuatro días.

* * *

**Termino el capitulo, espero que les siga gustando... ¿que piensan ustedes chicos?**

**Trish: Estuvo bueno y me fascino la venganza que le hice a esa chica**

**Dez: Bien, aunque aparecí muy poco**

**Yo: No me digas nada Dez... estuviste presente en los tres capítulos anteriores (roda sus ojos)**

**Ally: La verdad a mi me pareció excelente, de a poco estamos descubriendo la verdad**

**Austin: Si, ¿y en serio Giselle? ¿Tenias que hacerme sufrir? (con sarcasmo)**

**Yo: Perdón Austin, así era la historia... como sea, déjenme sus reviews y nos vemos luego!**


End file.
